


Games are only fun if you win

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Harry, Fucking Machines, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Subspace, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis and Harry have a bet. If Louis wins that means he's off laundry duty. If he loses well.Let's just say Harry won't be complaining.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134
Collections: anonymous





	Games are only fun if you win

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is the first smut I've ever written so I hope it isn't too shit. Anyway, have fun reading this and if you enjoyed feel free to leave a kudos or a comment I don't mind. Also, any criticism is very welcome!

"Alright, that's all set up," Harry smirks as he glanced at the man tied up below him who glanced back up eyes wide, "It doesn't hurt right?" Louis tore his eyes away from the gorgeous man standing above him before shaking his head.

"Nope, it feels fine," Louis replies as he bites his lips shuffling to make himself more comfortable accidentally impaling himself further onto the dildo that was shoved up his ass a whimper slipping out his lip as Harry just grinned.

"Enjoying yourself here?" he chuckled as he reached down smacking Louis's rim which was currently stretched around the huge cock causing Louis to squirm as he tried to squeeze his legs together unable to do much as the restraints kept them parted. Louis glared at Harry,

"Niall isn't here yet so I suggest you- ah," Louis gasped as Harry began rubbing his hole a finger slipped inside rubbing along his walls causing Louis to moan as he pulled on the restraints. Harry pushed his finger in deeper searching for his prostrate as Louis fisted the sheets holding his head up as he watched Harry's face twisted in concentration before he found it. Pressing down on that spot Harry smiled at him watching as Louis's head dropped back on the sheets mouth parted as sweet moans fell out. Usually, Louis would be embarrassed by the sounds he's made in any other circumstances but now all he could think of was the pleasure. He let out a whimper as he glanced at Harry just holding back from pleading with him to fuck him senseless.

"Enjoying that baby?" Harry smiled smugly continuing to finger-fuck Louis as he squirmed below him panting as he felt an orgasm come up. He was so close. So fucking close.

"Ah. Fuck. Please Harry, please. I'm so fucking close," Louis whimpered as he blubbered out nonsense clenching around Harry's fingers before they were suddenly removed.

"What why?" Louis asked eyes desperate as he fucked back onto the dildo desperate for a release almost sobbing when it didn't come. Harry smiled gently placing his fingers over Louis's lips.

"Shhh, I think Niall just arrived. You ready baby?" Louis pouted watching as Harry grabbed his socks slipping them on his feet before heading to the door before turning back. "You know what. I'll help you out since you're so loud," he walked back into the room reaching into the drawer picking out a gag with a dildo attached as Louis's eyes widened. "Yes or no?" Harry asked sensing some hesitation as Louis gulped. 

"Yeah. Just been a while," he replied as Harry grinned before placing the tip of the dildo on Louis's lips. Louis parted the slowly sucking on the tip and soon enough all 6 inches were snuggly tucked into his mouth. Harry grinned as he gently slapped Louis's cheeks before standing up.

"I'm going to go let Niall in now. I'll be out for a quarter of an hour so that's how long you have. If you succeed then you're off laundry duty and if you don't," Harry just smirked, "Let's just say you might have to cancel your night out next week. Not sure if walking is still possible," Louis just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway see you, babe. Good luck," Harry smiled as he placed a kiss on Louis's forehead pressing the start button on the machine as the dildo began to move slowly at first before increasing in speed. A knock sounded out as Harry smiled apologetically before walking out the door locking it behind him. Clenching around the dildo that was currently fucking him like a madman Louis moaned around the gag drool starting to gather. He listened as Harry's footsteps began to fade and the front door open.

"Thanks for looking after my cat," he could hear Harry grin, "Louis busy out having dinner with his mates and Poppy here likes a bit of company, don't you? Anyway I'll be back in fifteen minutes feel free to chill watch telly." and with that Harry was out the house. Right, Louis needed to get started. He waited trying not to whimper as the dildo fucked in and out of him. He needed to wait till Niall was occupied. Soon the sound of the telly filled Louis's ears as he shuffled on the bed trying his best to get as far away from the dildo as possible as it pounded into him relentlessly. He could feel an orgasm building up and he knew that after the first one he would be way more sensitive. 

Letting out a moan as quietly as he could he brought his cuffed hands to his hair as he scrambled around looking for his bobby pin finally landing on it. Pulling it out of his hair he fiddled with his fingers straightening it out as he tried to hold back an orgasm thighs shaking with effort as small mewls left his mouth. Harry can't have been gone for more than five minutes and he was already such a mess. He shifted trying to get better leverage impaling himself deeper onto the dildo as he whimpered feeling his whole body tense vision whitening as his eyes rolled back. He was shaking violently as an orgasm ripped through him biting down on the dildo in his mouth as he suppressed a moan pin almost dropping out of his hand. That moan however must have been a little on the loud side as the tv downstairs was suddenly muted and the only sound Louis could hear was himself panting.

Holding his breath he shut his eyes as the dildo continued to pound into his hole shuddering with oversensitivity as he prayed Niall wouldn't come up and investigate. He could feel his cum that was once burning hot on his skin start to cool down and he knew he didn't have long till he would have another orgasm. A minute passed and soon enough the tv was back on. Huffing out a sigh of relief he felt some drool trickle down his chin as he flushed bright red glad no one was here to see him in such an embarrassing situation. Well, maybe he wouldn't mind Harry but that was beside the point. He had much more important matters to be dealing with at this moment. His prostrate was currently being abused and he needed to get out fast. After his second orgasm, he would usually fall into a dreamy state of mind. Not exactly subspace but once that hit all he could do was moan and take it all utterly incomprehensible.

Inserting the bobby pin into the lock he fiddled around hands shaky as he tried to pick the lock failing as his hands resembled. Moaning around his gag he fumbled more frantically. He was close now and if he didn't hurry up he would lose and Harry would win. Thankfully the lock clicked open as he desperately removed the handcuffs hands instantly flying up to his face as he unfastened the gag flinging it off the bed as he tried to shuffle away from the dildo to no avail. His legs were still tied to the bedposts at the end of the bed. The dildo frantically thrust into him and soon he felt the second orgasm coming and he knew he lost. His vision soon whited out again as he thrashed against the bed spurting all over his chest as he mewled hole fluttering around the dildo which continued to pound into him and as he predicted his vision became unfocused as his muscles began to relax small mewls falling out of his mouth as he just took it. 

Unable to do anything else but take it. His body and brain were too detached now and he felt another orgasm come up as he tensed whimpering as he came for the third time in ten minutes shaking as he pushed back onto the dildo chasing another orgasm. And that's how Harry found him seven minutes later hands fisted in the duvet as he moaned almost obscenely loud eyes glazed over as the dildo pounded into his hole that had been fucked raw. And then the dildo was gone in place Hary's fingers which Louis loved very much mewling in delight.

"Such a slut for daddy huh baby," Harry whispered as he fucked his fingers roughly into his hole as Louis moaned again. "Answer me, baby. Come on," After no reply, Harry pulled his fingers out slapping at his pink hole causing Louis to let out a sob.

"You're so wrecked aren't you babe. Such an fucking slut begging to be fucked," Louis moaned at that nodding frantically as Harry laughed. "Not yet babe. Not yet. You can have one more orgasm and then you need to rest." Louis just mewled at that as Harry rubbed his rim before shoving three-finger into his hole hitting his prostrate as Louis clenched his fists which had found their way into Harry's t-shirt shaking as he orgasmed a high pitched moan falling from his lips Harry slowly massaged the inside of his walls and before soon Louis was asleep.

Harry grinned at the sleeping boy placing a light kiss on the lips.

"Sleep, tight sweetheart. You're gonna need a rest before I claim my prize tonight. Afterall, I win,"


End file.
